Red Moon
by KaGoMeS-kId-TrEaSuRe
Summary: Once upon a time, angels danced in the sky; protecting fragile souls until their time ran out. SebaCiel.
1. Chapter 1: Âme Damnée

**A.N. Greetings fellow SebaCiel fans. Yes. I'm talking to you. Welcome. This is the first chapter to Red Moon! If you like it, there will be more. **

**_Disclaimer:_ I wish Kuroshitsuji belongs to me, but sadly it does not.  
**  
_**Warning: This chapter has many allusions and what-not to religion, but it is part of the story. In no way is it meant to offend or push my beliefs on anyone. It is only meant as the basis of the story. **_

**Please read and review! It's all I want. **

**Finally, this chapter is dedicated to my lovely new beta reader, Ai Chiyo. I hope you're feeling a lot better now. You cannot imagine how great of a help you are!**

I really hope you like it! 

* * *

Chapter one: Âme Damnée

One upon a time, or perhaps, long before time was a substance but fleeting moments that rolled into one, angels dominated the sky with their ethereal presence. Dressed in white flowing robes that fluttered behind them even as they stilled, these beautiful creatures danced on top of the clouds; fully content with the life they were given. Their grand feathery wings of equal radiance gracefully trailed, outstretched, differed from each individual according to their importance. They soared through the heavens, looking down on earth and watching over humans, weeping softly while witnessing their cruelty. They were the purest of all creation and were constantly surrounded by the brightest lights of utter perfection.

When man was cast out of the Garden of Eden, these angels were assigned jobs in order to pass the time of their immortal lives. Some were made messengers, several became watchers, and others, the more powerful ones, became Guardians. These guardians were assigned a soul to guide until the body's time on earth was through. Other entities called Reapers collected the soul when the body passed, and sent it to heaven to be assessed. If the soul was deemed ready to move on, it stayed in heaven and molded itself into the form of a new angel. However, if the soul had not finished its mission on earth, committed a sin, or needed more time to grow, then it was sent back into a new body and placed in another angel's care. Since the previous angel was not able to help the soul reach its full potential, it merely meant that they were needed somewhere else. Rightfully so, the angel would be given a different soul to take care of and together their new lives would begin.

Angels were flawless beings who did their tedious jobs without a single complaint. They never questioned the unspoken rules placed upon them, and always placed others above themselves; characteristics that were rarely found on earth. They possessed every good quality that humans had, but were free from any sin. While they were given feelings, every angel directed all of them to their creator, and lifted their hands up in devotion. Life for these creatures went on in splendid harmony without being tainted by evil, for it did not yet exist.

Our story begins with a solitary angel, who watched these guardians longingly, wanting to become one. This angel was a messenger of God, whose job was to tell the reapers the time of death for a body. Although he was far more powerful than the majority of the guardians, he was bored of his daily routine. Each day, he finished his duties before anyone else and was left to wander around, looking for something to entertain him. With this, he pondered his existence, feeling as if there was something missing. He wasn't content with going on aimlessly; he wanted more out of the life he lived… He wanted to feel what all the humans felt and find reason for his life. So he dutifully completed his job day after endless day, and hoped that someone would notice his need to do something more. Finally, after countless times of begging, he was granted his Guardian wings, and a soul was chosen for him. A welcome distraction that he vowed never to let out of his sight.

That day, he watched in awe as a trembling little soul slipped into a woman's womb. Within a few weeks, the woman's belly grew larger and larger, swelling up to the size of a watermelon. Months passed and at last it was time to meet the body of the soul he had been yearning to see. The woman screamed in pain, using all of her strength in one final push. Then another, softer cry cut through the air as a blood soaked baby was wrapped in warm linen blankets. _Beautiful_, he thought as he gazed at the creature. The baby smiled in its mother's arms, its cobalt eyes twinkling with happiness. But this bliss was short lived, because in that moment, its mother's arms stiffened and turned cold. A nurse quickly took the infant, and the angel watched in sadness. The babe would never know the warmth of its mother. Its cries mixed in with the sobs from its father who wept in his hands and brushed away the straggling hair from his wife's face.

The baby grew into a child resembling its mother. Noticing the similarities, the father was struck by a turmoil of emotions. Torn between grief and anger, he refused to be near the child, blaming it for the death of its mother. "Filthy monster," he called it. The child loved its father despite his cruel treatment. It mourned the loss of its mother, craved for the affection of its father, and wallowed in the guilt for causing his unhappiness. Yet regardless of the unpleasant memories that plagued it shortly after birth, it held its head up high and smiled at the world. The angel watched the soul tentatively, reveling at its innocence, puzzled by how it was able to love through all the pain it bore. Yes, this angel was very much drawn to this soul. And soon, his life revolved around it. Using all of his powers, he looked after it, making sure that no one would grieve its heart with any sorrow. He felt the need to protect this little soul, to remove all the burdens that life seemed to give it.

So when the body aged five years, and other children were maliciously throwing stones at it, he swooped down from heaven and stopped its tormentors from hurting it. The child curled itself into a ball, bracing for the impact that never came, for each stone was deflected with the same amount of force, and the children ran away in fear. When the soul realized it was left unharmed, it flashed a bright smile. "Thank you," it whispered in a hushed toned, "thank you to whoever is looking out for me." The angel had never received such earnest gratitude. His heart elated with joy. From then on he knew he could not be apart from the soul. Tired of watching from afar, he decided to stay by its side on earth. Although the soul could not see its savior, it felt the presence of something watching over it, and was grateful to it. It spoke freely to the angel, imagining his replies.

"Promise you will never leave?" It asked the angel one day. They were sitting quietly under a large oak tree, the summery breeze making the leaves rustle. On most days, the soul was left to do what it wanted since no one paid it any mind. "I was awfully lonely before you came…" it said as it picked up a fallen leaf and rubbed the stem on the tips of its forefingers, making it twirl. "I have you now, but if you were to ever go, I know I would be lonely again so…," sighing, its voiced trailed at the end as if trying to suppress the urge to say something unnecessary. Suddenly it became more interested in the leaf then whoever it was talking to. "Promise me you'll never leave, okay?" The angel gave the soul a wistful glanced. _Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could,_ he thought, cocking his head to the side as if to say that the soul should know this fact by now. A minute passed before the child abruptly picked itself up and grinned. "Alright then, we have a deal," it giggled before skipping home. The angel watched the child before deciding to join it. As much as the soul was pleased to have someone who loved it, the angel was just as happy to have found his reason to live.

The soul became the most important thing to the angel, surpassing everything on the hierarchy of things he cared for. Without realizing it, he fell in love with it. It was a love that exceeded any feelings he had ever felt before. This love transcended everything, its pureness never fading. He adored every part of the beautiful soul, and learned to love every inch of the body which it resided in. Knowing his time with it was limited, he basked in the moments they shared together. He felt comfort in knowing that the soul will one day join him, but even that was not enough to ease the doubt in his mind. What if he were not successful in helping the soul? What if it were passed on to another angel who was not worthy of taking his place?

Many peaceful years passed and soon death loomed over the soul's body. The angel knew that the time was coming and cried in agony months before it came. He dreaded the thought of losing the soul, because he knew that he would be nothing without it. So, on the day of the soul's death he walked by its side and guided its path in order to do what he could to save it. Going against fate was difficult, and there were some things you cannot evade. There were rules against trying to tamper with destiny, and he knew he could be severely punished for trying, but to extend his time with the soul even for the briefest second was enough to convince him to do so. Trying to avoid the wolves which were destined to ravish it, he led the soul farther and farther away from the woods, praying that this path would be safe. But destiny had a strange way of binding you, entangling you in the threads of every decision you make. This change was not enough to stop death's plans; in fact, it tightened loose ends and turned the wheel, prompting death to take it sooner. Suddenly, hungry wolves found them and attacked the unsuspecting soul.

Without hesitating, the angel wrapped his arms around the soul, embracing it with his celestial glow. The wolves charged at them in attempt to break them apart, only to be thrown aside by a thrust of the angel's mighty wings. Astonished by the mysterious force, the wolves cowered in fear, sensing the burning anger that emitted from the angel. They slowly backed away, wanting to flee from their vicious attack. By now however, the angel was blinded by rage. Forgiveness lost on him, his own insecurities afflicted his actions. The thought of its body being tarnished by these vile animals was too much for him to bear. If he were to let the beasts free, they would only come back to harm the little soul once more. _No_, he thought. He could not let that happen. He raised a hand, and, with unwavering strength, killed the wolves with a single strike, prolonging the body's life.

After committing his first violent act, he turned to see the soul, knowing that this would be the last time they would be together. He looked at it lovingly, before wiping his bloody hands and placing them on either side of its face, holding it. He never wanted to let go of this creature, and wished to stay in this moment forever. Oh, how happy he was that it came out unscathed, but oh, how he lamented the end of their lives with one another. "Thank you," the soul said with tear stained eyes, "thank you for saving me once again." Then, wiping its face it smiled. "Shall we head home now?" It waited a moment for a reply that would never come, before cheerfully heading home with the thought that the angel was following behind.

In that instant his heart broke. The soul's beaming face was the final memory etched into his mind as he watched it walk away. "Goodbye my precious little soul. Perhaps we'll meet again someday," he murmured, feeling his own tears falling down. With that, he took one last glance at the soul, and made his way back to heaven to beg for forgiveness. Standing before the pearly Gates of Heaven, he paused for a moment thinking of something the soul said to him many years ago.

**Promise you will never leave?**

_I'm sorry, my love, but I must._

He bowed down before his creator who sat on his throne, and other subjects of heaven who floated on the stands, beseeching pardon for his actions. God's fury over his betrayal was too great for him to be simply forgiven. The angels who gathered jeered, their screams echoing through the sky.

"Traitor! Who do you think you are, trying to change the course of life that God has chosen for us? Yes, traitor, how dare you go against the most holy one? Show him forgiveness Lord, that only you know how. Get rid of the deserter, All Mighty One. Do not show him any mercy, for he does not deserve it. He thinks he is powerful enough to act like you. He must, if he did the things he did. Lord, pardon his sins. He has sinned, he has lost faith, and he has forsaken you," the chorus of their voices blending into one as God raised his hand to silence them.

But just as God was about to pass the judgment on the angel, a swarm of other angels came. The beat of their wings overpowered everything as they flew towards the Throne. Other angels raved at the sight. Circling the sky, the new arrivals waited patiently as they watched their leader, Lucifer. When he landed, they did the same as well, one by one standing in the presence of their Creator. Lucifer walked towards God, and they all kneeled to him as he passed by. There was something that made these new angels different from the ones in the stands. While most angels have shimmering auras above them, these ones were dulled by a cloudy light. Their wispy wings lost their brilliance, looking almost tattered in the glistening sun. God looked down on the all the angels and in his booming voice said,

"Lucifer, it appears you have decided upon something. Tell me, do you plan to overthrow me?" Lucifer smirked, bowed at him, and without answering he walked closer and closer towards the Throne. When he reached the top, he stood beside God, and turned towards all the angels present. The angels in the stands looked at him with questioning stares, but he paid no attention to them. What kind of angel would try to be like God, they thought, scowling at the kneeling angels who gazed at him with admiration.

"Come, my fellow beloveds, follow me. I will create a new world in which He cannot make you do anything, where we can live our lives freely," he spoke with authoritative ease. There was persuasiveness in his tone that lured the angels in, forcing them to listen to what he had to say, even if they did not want to. A unified gasp from the angels in the stands was heard, and the sky erupted in chatter.

"A new world? What was wrong with this one?"

"Should we go?" They whispered terrified, "Will it be okay?"

"I promise that this new world where I will rule, you will never be forced to do something you do not want to do. If you wish to leave, please step forward," Lucifer called, extending his arms towards the crowed. At first, no one dared to move. Then, with some hesitation, a few made their way to him. Some looked with disgust at even the thought of betraying God, regarding the others who quickly changed sides with disapprovingly glares. Soon there was more hustle of movements until both sides of those staying and going were almost even. A hush fell over heaven, as God looked at the faces of all his angels.

"If this is what you want, then you are forbidden to enter Heaven again." He said angrily. Suddenly, he conjured a thick black mist that circled around Lucifer's angels. Wind picked up, filling the tense air with panic as a black swirl appeared in the cloud under the feet of the standing angels. Without warning, the black swirl doubled in size and turned into a gaping hole in the cloud. A bolt of lightning flashed before their eyes as the angels fell through the hole into a never ending abyss of darkness. They were stripped of their angel wings, and trapped in a free fall of God's scorn. The bottom of the cloud opened up above earth, and angels were spout out from the hole. Cast out of heaven, the angels fell from the sky like rain, landing all over the world. They collided with the earth with such a force that left them unable to move for days. When they awoke from the fall they knew that they were no longer angels. Their hatred of being banished made them turned their backs on God, and with that, a new entity formed its existence. Demons were born.

Unable to escape from the chaos, our angel was mistakenly swept away by the crowd of fallen angels. Into the obscurity he fell, unable to save himself from the wrath of God. Like many others, he woke up to see that the ground had shaped around his body upon impact of his fall. Many other demons were already awake and moving, but his body felt heavy as if he had been fast asleep for a very long time. Grunting, he tried to sit upright. He was already aware that this was earth and that he was a demon… yes, he knew that… but he didn't remember why this happened or how he got here. No one seemed willing to share, and so he dropped the subject thinking that the reasons were unimportant. Yet a faint, lingering memory nagged him when he closed his eyes. While he was confused about many things that didn't seem worth the trouble, there was one question that he was most desperate to answer. In fact, as soon as he gained consciousness, the very first thought that crossed his mind was: _where was It? _


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**A.N. Please read and review! Hope you all like it! **

* * *

What was point of being alive if there wasn't anything left to satisfy you? If human lives were meaningless, and time does not affect you, then what is there to look forward to? When you are stuck in a perennial life of solace and greed with nothing to compensate for the amount of time still left in purgatory, then what is it that this "life" had to offer? I spent countless hours pondering a reason for me on Earth, yet it was unwarranted. The truth was that I was not tied to this world, or anywhere else for the matter. I had no goals that I needed to fulfill before a set time, nor was I bound by any responsibility. The only thing left to do was to watch the world wither away into nothing, to stand on the sidelines and observe events that had little significance to me unfold. I was useless. There wasn't a point for my existence. I was merely there to serve out the sentence of an ongoing mundane life, and vanish into thin air as soon as someone declared its end.

Monotonous decades dragged on into incessant centuries, each day rolling into the next like the never ending tick of a clock. My surroundings had changed rapidly throughout the years as I walked aimlessly on the streets of a new town, a new country, a new world that brought forth more opportunities than the last. Yet I stood there, unchanging, watching the equally tired moon wax and wane, the sun rise and fall, and the stars flicker in the sky until we were the only constants left. Soon the little voice that had called to me even during sleep faded, almost as if it never truly existed in the first place. For the foggy memories of my beginnings blurred and distorted into fleeting images that weakened over time, and if I did not try hard enough to remember, the moments were swiftly forgotten.

While there were no restrictions on me, nothing was enough to keep me entertained for too long. I binged on soul after soul, after a countless number of souls, until I no longer found pleasure in killing. In fact, I used to live off their screams, the expression they gave me when they realized that I had only told them half truths and fed them empty promises. I enjoyed their weak attempt to prolong their lives, as they groveled on the floor, begging to be spared. Who I hurt did not matter to me. Each and every one of them I murdered, none worthy of dying at my hands. I took away what they cared for most, and relished in their fears as I teasingly dug my nails through their chest, gradually squeezing their hearts until it beat its final pulse, their crimson drops flowing down my arms as I stood. I remember the thrill I felt when stalking my prey as I followed them home in the middle of the night, hiding amongst the shadows of a dimly lit street. Enjoying the panic in their eyes when they noticed somebody watching, I emerged from the darkness, sensing them shudder and hearing them scream, _"Monster!"_… Only to be interrupted by the shadowy claws that ripped their throat apart.

Yet none of that excited me as it once did. This life became so dull, so repetitive, so _boring_, that I found myself wishing for it to end. So I did the only thing I felt entitled to do to pass time. I had more than my fill of souls, each day eating more than the last, collecting far more than yesterday, and more than the day before that. There was a part of me that carelessly hoped for one of the many souls I took, to fill the void of emptiness, or at least put up a struggle as they stirred within me to distract me for a while. But I knew it was impossible. Although souls are the only useful part of a human, their strength could never match up against mine. They briefly fought against me, only to meet my expectation of being silenced immediately. In my disappointment, I senselessly killed them in the same way that they would not hesitate to slaughter pig for food.

I was a monster, I knew that… but it wasn't as awful as it sounded. The vile things I did mirrored the same sort of corruption I found everywhere on this world. Wherever I looked there was dishonesty in the hearts of men, as mankind found more ways to hurt one other. How I spent my time may seem unforgivable, but they were certainly not much worse than what happened behind closed doors. The sinful things humans did when no one else was looking could easily compete to what I did. At least I did not feign innocence. No, I did not look the other way when someone did something cruel and pretend as if I did not feel pleasure in what I saw. I knew what I was and I only acted accordingly. There was no need for me to spread vices around world, because humans were perfectly capable that without me.

Over time I found that I was not the only one jaded by this timeless life. Eventually demons started forming 'contracts' with feeble humans out of boredom. A human was to summon a demon whether consciously or not, and together they made a spoken vow to serve one another. The demon will grant its wish, and in return, once the contract was fulfilled, the human will offer the only thing they have left. In the end, the demon will consume their soul, preventing them from ever reaching heaven, and leading them to a path of eternal damnation. Should both parties accept the arrangement, the demon will brand the human's body with an insignia so that the human can never escape its inevitable death, or run away from the demon. The more prominently the mark was placed on the body, the more each side was entitled to each other. While the terms of the contract differed from each individual, it was in fact up to the demon how long he allowed his little game to last. These agreements between humans and demons were rather common, but rarely did the result of the wish turn out in favour of the human.

I too, was no exception. From the moment I made my first contract, I knew that we were creatures abandoned by light. There was no complicated twist in our being. If we did not feast on human souls, we would gradually shrivel away into oblivion. We were forced to violate the beloved humans made by God, but were unable to stop from doing otherwise. There was no punishment befitting for us in Heaven, and so God had turned away in disgust. We were fabricated from dust, true creatures thrown together in darkness. Trapped in this ever decaying world, we were pushed aside, neglected without a second thought. We would never come to know the joys that Heaven promised, and we cowered in fear from the trials of Hell. There was no hope for someone like me. If I were given I chance to go to Heaven or stay in Hell, I would. This was not the path I chose. Although my memories were written over by new ones, and I had no recollection of how I managed to get here, I certainly knew that I would not choose this life for myself. I was one of the many forsaken by God. And so, to regain what little dignity I had before this discovery, I did what all else did. I created contracts with these equally hopeless beings.

Like a puppet master, I skillfully moved my hands, maneuvering my way into an unsuspecting life. I quickly gained their trust and deceived them with my sweet, hollow words. Once a covenant was made, I played the role I was given until I was frustrated, and I quickly granted their wish. There was momentary contentment in seeing the look of betrayal in their eyes as they realized I had given them a split second of happiness, only to drag them off into the darkest pits of hell. I laughed at them as they requested more from me, tempted by the power I held. What pitiful creatures, pleading for me to let them live as if I was the worst thing that could happen to them. It was like they had completely forgotten that they would die sooner or later, regardless. Most of the time I found keeping up a façade or taking the time to complete the contract was more trouble than it was worth. To even associate myself with a human was extremely vexing indeed. Nevertheless, a soul filled with accomplishment was unquestionably more delicious then a normal one soaked only with fear. So I fed on the desires of plenty, and for a while, that was enough for me.

But as time passed, the same requests echoed ones from the past until I could no longer differentiate one soul from the other. They always asked me to avenge a death that happened so long ago, or sought out love from another individual. More often than not, they even bid me of my own affections. Their needy and tedious pleas of 'grant me immortality', or 'make me rich and famous' drained me of my patience. Not even their way of exacting revenge or greedy plan to receiving money was interesting enough for me to hear out the entire request. Moreover, each soul turned out to be as plain as the last, not quite filling my hunger, and leaving me to crave for so much more. Because of this, I always felt like something was missing. The little voice nudging at the back of my mind that seemed to know, but it was not as if it mattered anymore. I had grown so old and tired of caring, that I tucked it away, not even knowing how to reach it. I was a demon. Amongst humans, I could manipulate their lives as I pleased. I could not feel anymore than I already did, nor did I want to.

***

When nightfall came, I decided that I didn't have the patience to be picky and wait for a certain quality of soul to appear. I had come to acquire a certain taste which I did not often encounter, so I constantly settled for less. There was a delicate specimen of a lady standing before me. Her long black hair framing her face as she moved to pick up a fallen metal basin and dust her hands off on her threadbare apron. She wiped the glistening sweat off her face before turning to enter her shop through a back door. Deciding she would do, I licked my lips in anticipation, waiting for her to disappear from the sight of the casual observer. She hummed to herself in a high pitched voice, moving sideways to grasp the doorknob, innocent of the situation she happened to walk right into. I reached out towards her, my fingers wrapping ghostly around her thin neck, beckoning her back, when suddenly, I was summoned.

Materializing into a large cement room devoid of windows, stale carnal smells attacked my senses. The only light provided came from several lit candles on separate candelabras that formed a circle on the ground. Cracked walls dripping with unknown liquids enclosed a group of people dressed in long, flowing black robes who were gathered around an odd metal cage. They covered their faces with cheap renaissance masks, their beady eyes darting back and forth when they saw me come into view. As if to mock me further with their attire, they continued to chant their incantations under their breath, waving their hands from side to side. '_How degrading_,' I thought. Somehow I found myself in the middle of a devil worshipping cult. The smell of sweat and blood hovered in the musty air, moving along with the sounds of shuffling feet. _  
_  
"It showed up! It really showed up!" They screamed in disbelief. As if to celebrate my coming, they applauded enthusiastically until a portly man pushed his way through the crowd, stopping them. As he continued towards me he casually knocked down other people, but he didn't care. He was too caught up in the own world to take notice of them. When he stood in front of the others, he arrogantly pointed his finger at me and yelled,

"Demon, grant me eternal life and wealth! I'll give you anyth-"

"No, it wasn't you," I snapped, interrupting him before he could continue. I scanned the room in search of the real one who called upon me_. 'You're not the one either… was it…? Ah, I see… it's _**_this_**_ one…'_ I smiled_. 'How very interesting indeed.'_

Nestled tightly in the middle of the large, rusted cage, he sat quietly. His tiny hands hugged his legs to his chest as if they would disappear if he let them go. Even with the commotion of my arrival, he did not flinch or even look my way. I stepped closer to the cage, slightly curious to meet the sort of person who could summon a demon without knowing. He was a little thing who hadn't been properly fed in a while, with slick, blue-gray hair that untidily stuck out of place, and porcelain skin covered with yellowing bruises. What was left of his tattered clothing was stained with dried blood and dirt. His hands were calloused, and a deep gash that could only be caused by a whip stretched from the small of his back to the tip of his shoulder blade. The look on his face was detached and unemotional, but his cobalt eyes burned deep into mine as he watched me approach. While he was without a doubt a child, his features still soft and frail, his captivating eyes said otherwise.

"My, my…what a small master you are," I said as he stood up to face me, desperately clinging onto the bars. Out of all people, I was called here by a little boy; a meek, filthy child who could barely hold up his own weight. He trembled slightly, tears brimming in his eyes. Lifting his head to look at me properly, he smiled and the tears flowed freely. _'My God, is he honestly crying? What could he be so sad about? Children are so temperamental,'_ I thought. But as I gazed into his azure eyes, I realized he was not crying out of sadness. No, this one was overjoyed by the belief that someone was finally here to save him. I have met with his kind before. Did he plead for his pain to end until he realized that no one was ever going to answer him? Feeling so lost and empty, he figured out that he was trapped in this cage until they finally decided to kill him. So he cursed all his prayers and asked for a devil's help.

"You have summoned me. This is a fact will not change for eternity. However, it is now up to you to decide which path to take. Will you make a contract with a demon, and have your wish come true?" I asked in a softer tone to calm him down. How bizarre. Despite his physical state, I could not take my eyes off of this scrawny, insignificant human. Had he been one of the many living on the streets, I would have walked right past him. Nonetheless here we were, a demon lowering his voice to comfort a boy. Without commanding me to, I had changed myself for him. I was so drawn to him without being conscious of it, enthralled by every word he had yet to speak. He called me in midst of all his unbearable emotions. A child forsaken by the God he once loved. He was much too young to have been exposed to the real world, and yet his lifeless eyes promised me that he has seen the direst cruelty that one could ever see.

He did not need a moment to consider what agreeing to such a deal entailed. Even before I finished speaking he was feverishly nodding his head. An unnatural sound came from his tiny mouth, and the tears he had shed vanished from his face. His eyes widened and his lips parted slightly as he struggled to regain his voice. How pitiable. It seemed that the only time he was ever heard from was when he was screaming for help. As a result he had completely forgotten how to converse like a normal person. Tightening his grip on the bars, he looked up once again to glare into my eyes and clear his throat.

"Demon!" He abruptly shouted, catching me off guard. "I will make a deal with you!"

What a strange boy. Although I had given him the opportunity to forget about making a deal, without hesitation he charged blindly into the darkness and deliberately turned his back on the light. There weren't many adults, more so, humans who could so easily agree to such a contract with the same unwavering resolve. Through his words I was given a glimpse of his tortured soul. So beautiful and refined, it shimmered brightly within him. While the edges were slightly dirtied by hatred, there was an undeniable bright light, pure and unharmed that lay in the center. Even without being cultivated properly, his soul would be wonderful to eat. Oh, I could already taste it as I imagined it trickling down my…yes, yes. You will be my new master, no matter how small you are. I have waited a long time to meet you and yet… I couldn't fight off the feeling that there was something wrong. Why did I feel a jab at my chest when I finally caught you?

"Then let us mark our bodies with the contract's seal. The more visible the seal is, the more control you have over me. Where would you like me to place it?"

"It doesn't matter. Anywhere is fine, as long as I have more power more than anyone else!" he said recklessly, the look of pure determination on his face. What an imprudent child. Was he planning on his greed to be the death of him? It didn't matter to me how he died, so as long as I could have his soul in the end. The need to feel his soul once again along with his impatience made me even keener to touch him. Finally the temptation was too much and I extended my arm, the palm of my hand forcefully grabbing the right side of his head. He trashed under me, shaking violently as an invisible pair of shackles clasped onto our wrists, holding us together.

"Well then, I shall put the seal on that eye of yours, filled with hatred and despair," I said, smiling at the gasps of pain that came from him. The shackles clamped on tighter as I made the seal, further entangling our fates with each other. I let him go and moved my hand to see the mark created. A pair of newly mismatched eyes stared back at me, as the embedded insignia flashed on his right eye. Yes…He was mine.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive, who will inherit the house of Earl Phantomhive." The pride he felt in his name oozed out from his words. I couldn't help but chuckle at his self-proclaimed title. How amusing it was to see a little boy playing Earl. I suppose I should take the shape of someone more suitable to be in service to a person like him? Lifting my arms out to my side, a black tail coat emerged out of nowhere. Along with it was the rest of my uniform: a black tie, and a pair of white cotton gloves. I admired my new form for a while, pleased by my attire.

"Give me any order, my little lord," I said teasingly, lowering my head to meet his fixed, glowering stare. Clenching his jaw, he gave me an impish smile and shot me one last cold glance before the lines of the insignia started to glow, and he made his first order.

"Kill them… kill them all! Show them no mercy for disgracing the Phantomhive name!" He screamed, eyes burning with rage.

"Yes, master," I said politely, before I turned to the crowd who had witnessed the formation of our contract.

"My master has ordered me to kill all of you… it's nothing personal, I promise…" I murmured condescendingly, excited by the terrified looks on their faces. Then, before any of them could even cry out for help, I simply flicked my wrist, and their bodies dropped on the floor with a loud, uncanny thud. I turned back to look at my new master who was unfazed by the massacre that had just taken place. Instead of cowering away from me, he motioned behind the cage and whispered, "Fire."


End file.
